


Questions and Coffee

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a coffee shop au that takes place when they're both in college. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Coffee

Mabel drummed her fingers on the counter, her head restingon her hand. The only other people in the room were sitting on opposite sides, periodically taking sips of their coffee. She huffed and started to tap her toe to a beat, her fingers tapping a melody.

If she had known the job was going to be this boring, she would have applied somewhere else.

The sound of the door opening made her perk up with a smile.

Pacifica walked into the coffee shop, rolling her eyes as she hung up on her parents for the fifth time. Her classes were stressful enough without her parents getting on her back every week. Continuing to swipe to ignore them, she walked to the counter and placed her order. It was only when she had to pay that she looked up, immediately greeted with Mabel’s smiling face.

Her first thought was, “Wow, she’s cute.”

Mabel winked before turning to make the beverage. When it was handed to her, Pacifica apologized quickly (“Parents right?” She joked, earning a small laugh from Mabel) before being on her way.

After that, Pacifica began going to that shop every day. She would head there after classes, her bag with her laptop and her books at hand, and sit at the table closest to the counter. When it was slow, she would end up talking with Mabel.

Mabel would end up leaning on the counter with a smile, “The usual?”

“Of course.” Pacifica would reply with a smile of her own. They would talk for Mabel’s entire shift, only stopping when Mabel had to help another customer.

It had been a month after they met that Mabel slammed her hands down on Pacifica’s table, making her jump, and demanded, “Let’s play a question game!”

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, but closed her laptop. “Alright, you first.”

Mabel stroked her chin in faux thought. “If you had to choose, would your soul mate be a chicken or a pig?”

Pacifica looked taken aback, only blinking at her friend. “What?”

“If you had to choose, would your soul mate be a chicken or a pig?” Mabel repeated with a grin.

“Uh… A pig I guess.” Pacifica shrugged, not noticing the glint of excitement in Mabel’s eyes. “How’d you start working here?”

Mabel shrugged. “I needed a job. This place had an opening. Boom, Mabel gets a job at a coffee shop.” Without missing a beat, she added, “Why do you always come by here like every day?”

Pacifica tensed slightly. “It’s quieter here than my dorm, and my parents don’t bother me here.” She paused, muttering behind her breath. “I also get to talk to you here.” She cleared her throat. “Do you go to school?”

Mabel smiled, moving a chair to sit next to Pacifica and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Mmhmm. I go to that art school not far from here. I love making things so I thought,” she blew a raspberry and lightly hit her forehead before continuing, “why not go to school and make a living off of that?”

Pacifica laughed and shook her head. “You’re a dork.”

Mabel only grinned. “You’re secretly a dork too, I know you are.”

“In your dreams, Ms. I-Still-Have-20-Stuffed-Animals.” Pacifica nudged Mabel with her shoulder teasingly.

“Hey! Don’t go dissin on my stuffed crew!” Mabel stuck her tongue out. Pacifica laughed before Mabel asked, “So, you study marine biology right? Why?”

Pacifica nodded. “Yeah, my family has this beach house along the Oregon coast. It’s mostly secluded, so it might as well be private. I’ve always loved going along the coast and basically seeing what cool organisms I could find.” Her face fell slightly. “My parents always hated that. They want me to follow family tradition, become a business major or something. I barely managed to convince them to help pay my tuition as long as I promised to ‘live up to the family name’ or whatever.” She used air quotes as she talked.

Mabel hugged her side lightly with a soft smile. “Well I for one think it’s pretty cool!”

Pacifica smiled lightly at her. She was about to reply when she noticed the clock on the wall behind Mabel. “Shit! I’m going to be late!” Hurriedly, she began to practically throw everything into her bag.

Jumping up, Mabel dashed behind the counter, calling out, “Wait a sec! I wanted to make you something!!”

“Mabel? Right now? Why didn’t you give it to me when I _first_ got in here?” Pacifica said exasperatedly, but she stood by the counter nonetheless.

“I know I know, just give me two seconds.” The brunette quickly scribbled on the cup before handing it to the blonde. “Good luck in class!” 

Pacifica nodded in thanks and hurried out the door. It was only when she was sitting through class that she realized there were some different scribbles on her cup than usual. Raising an eyebrow, she read the message left, her face quickly flushing, “Caution! You’re extremely hot.” There was a small winky face followed by a 10 digit number.

That night, when Mabel saw an unknown number flashing on her phone, she quickly answered it with a smile, “You finally noticed it, huh?”

“You little shit.” Pacifica’s voice answered her. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mabel laughed, rolling over on her bed and kicking her feet up.

“Not getting me to blush in the middle of my history class and worrying about my professor asking if I’m alright, that’s what.” Mabel laughed again, clearly picturing the irritated look on Pacifica’s face. “Anyway, you up for some mini golf on Friday with me?”

“It’s a date!”


End file.
